Mucosal scrapings from rat stomach serve as the source of enzymes which degrade chondroitin 4-sulfate. The enzymes desulfate, depolymerize and also chemically modify chondroitin 4-sulfate. Experiments are underway to purify the enzymes involved in these reactions and to elucidate the mechanisms of the hydrolysis or depolymerization of the polymer.